interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Leviathan-class Heavy Lift Transport
Background Introduced 20 years ago, the Super Leviathan-class Heavy Lift Transport (SL-HLT) has only seen one upgrade to it's basic operating model (not including weapons); the original design's wing tipped engines, power planet, and sensor package had all been upgraded, which was five years before the end of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression. Along with the upgrade, the SL-HLT fulfills several rolls, including Transport, Landing Craft, Assault Landing Craft, Boarding Craft, and VIP Shuttle (among others, see below). Design Recent additions to the SL-HLTs' roles have been a remodeled design of the original SL-HLT, called the SL-EWC or Super Leviathan-class Electronic Warfare Craft. The SL-EWC was introduced shortly before the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression as a means for the Federal Military (and in specific the Federal Navy) to have a mobile Electronic Warfare craft that was small enough to fit into at least a Destroyer-sized capital ship and that could assist Fleet capital ships in a meaningful way without having to be completely reliable on the Fleet (like a starfighter's limited fuel capacity and sensor range are). Another model, once again more for the Navy's benefit, was introduced around the same time as the SL-EWC and was the Super Leviathan-class AEW&C, which sought to fulfill the basic roles as the SL-EWC for size and mobility for the Fleet, but have different mission-specific roles. Both the SL-EWC and SL-AEW&C have given the Federal Navy more mobility to it's smaller capital warships that couldn't carry such craft as in years past, only the larger fleet carriers could carrier the older, larger, and bulkier craft of the same mission types. A even earlier addition, which was released a few years after the original SL-HLT, is the SL-DT or Super Leviathan-class Diplomatic Transport, often times simply shorten to "VIP". The SL-DT is used for the Federal's high ranking political officials to military officers on important long range trips. Other recent model editions include the Super Leviathan-class Boarding Craft '''or SL-DC and the heavily armed ''Super Leviathan''-class Assault Landing Craft or SL-ALC. The SL-ALC has become increasingly popular in the military and has, to some extent, replaced the original ''Super Leviathan''-class Landing Craft''' or SL-LC among most front-line units, although the SL-LC's can still be found hanging around in many front-line units as reserve craft and have recently been stationed on Freedom II-class Frigates as primary landing craft. Manufacturer: Terran Engineering Shipwrights Model: ''Super Leviathan''-class Heavy Lift Transport (SL-HLT) Class: Transport Role: 'Troop Transport, Cargo hauler '''Cost: '''NEW: not available for sale; USED (no weapons or military equipment): 100,000 Credits '''Length: '''33 meters '''Width (fuselage): '''N/A '''Height: '''12 meters '''Maximum Acceleration: '''2,400 G '''MGLT: '''70 MGLT '''Maximum Speed (atmosphere): '''1,000 km/h '''Engine Units: '''2 rear mounted Stellar Max Engines, 2 wing-tip Rotatory Power Plus Super Engines Mark Two's '''Hyperdrive Rating (normal, back-up): '''Class 4; Class 24 '''Power Plant: '''Super Charged Star Max Mark 2 '''Armor (Hull plating): ' * Can withstand Blaster and Laser weaponry; can withstand a non-direct hit from a concussion missile strike * Able to withstand intense small arms fire, armor piecing shells, and can withstand several RPG attacks. '''Shields: '''None '''Armament * 1 rear ramp deck mounted (180 degree firing arch) GAU-21 (atmosphere only) = Special Design Sub-Classes * Landing Craft (SL-LC) * Assault Landing Craft (SL-ALC) * Boarding Craft (SL-BC) * Electronic Warfare Craft (SL-EWC) * Airborne Early Warning and Control (AEW&C) * Diplomatic Transport (SL-DT or VIP) Systems Introduced 20 years ago, the Super Leviathan-class Heavy Lift Transport (SL-HLT) has only seen one upgrade to it's basic operating model (not including weapons); the original design's wing tipped engines, power planet, and sensor package had all been upgraded, which was five years before the end of the '''Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression'.'' Sensors: 'GalaxyScan Mark II / ''Landing Craft; GalaxyScan Mark II Assault Module Edition '''Communications: '''N/A '''Navigation: '''Navigation Computer '''Targeting Systems: ''Landing Craft model''; Targeting Systems Corp StarShooter One Cargo Capacity, Consumables, & Crew Cargo Capacity: * Payload ** Internal: 50,000 lbs or 22.67 metric tons ** External: 52,000 lbs or 23.58 metric tons * Max Takeoff ** 113,500 lbs or 51.48 metric tons * Empty Weight ** 53,226 lbs or 24.14 metric tons Consumables: '''3 days '''Crew: 3 * Lieutenant; Pilot * Flying Officer; Co-Pilot * Staff Sergeant; Crew Chief (cargo / passenger manager, tail gunner) Special Notes Crew sizes vary with different sub-classes. Passengers * 56 troops with center-line seats '-----OR-----' * No troops * 2 Light Tactical (no crew) * 12 Harley-Davidson MT350E (no crew) '-----OR-----' * No troops * 3 Light Tactical (no crew) * 6 Harley-Davidson MT350E (no crew) '-----OR-----' * No troops * 3 Oshkosh L-ATV (all variants; no crew) '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 2 Light Tactical (no crew) * 12 Harley-Davidson MT350E (no crew) * 1 Oshkosh L-ATV (all variants; no crew); external hook '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 3 Oshkosh L-ATV (all variants; no crew) * 1 Oshkosh L-ATV (all variants; no crew); external hook '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 4 Light Tactical (no crew) * 1 Light Tactical (no crew) OR 1 Oshkosh L-ATV (all variants; no crew); external hook '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 2 Oshkosh L-ATV (all variants (no crew) * 1 M35 2 1/2-ton cargo truck (no crew); external hook '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 2 Light Tactical (no crew) * 12 Harley-Davidson MT350E (no crew) * 1 Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transport (no crew); external hook '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 2 M777A2 Howitzer ** 1 M35 2 1/2-ton cargo truck (no crew); external hook '-----OR----- (atmosphere only)' * No troops * 6 Federal Cannon ** 1 M35 2 1/2-ton cargo truck (plus crew); external hook History The Super Leviathan-class Heavy Lift Transport (SL-HLT) is the primary transport / shuttle for the Fleet and the Marines. With it's hyperdrive capability, the SL-HLT has replaced most other shuttles and transports (which were older when the SL-HLT was introduced and needed to be replaced) for military use in outer space and for ship to ship and small troop landings on a planet. Due to the transport's wide range of capabilities including it's heavy armor protection, amount of cargo able to be carried, hyperdrive, relatively normal speed, ability to be armed with a passable weapon load-out for space, it's cheaper then average repair costs due to the availability of parts and trained technicians, it's above average fuel-saving technology and size of fuel tanks, and it's maneuverability with the wing-tipped engines, the SL-HLTs have stood the test of time against several other transport / shuttle designs over the years. Despite several smaller shuttles designed more for VIP, small passenger numbers, and special operations use more recently, the SL-HLTs have remained the primary space-capable transport / shuttle for the Fleet and the Federal Military as a whole.Category:Fleet Category:Fleet Rescue Guard Category:Federal Army Category:Marines Category:Office of Defense (OOD)